powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
A Date with Danger (Dino Super Charge)
'A Date with Danger'http://cabletvt.powerrangermail.net/index.php/topic,5806.0.html is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. This episode marks the debut of a new general named Singe, and the Black Ranger's turn to use the Dino Super Drive Saber. Synopsis Chase tries to impress his new girlfriend, Kaylee, by showing how talented and accomplished he is. But when it becomes more about him and less about her, Kaylee starts to fall for the Black Ranger instead. Plot The episode begins with the Rangers at their base. Kendall and Shelby are experimenting with an electrical device, Riley and Ivan are inspecting a telescope, Tyler is reading a book, Koda is goofing off and playing and Chase is presenting his new skate trophy and talking about his new girlfriend, Kaylee. He is unable to accurately deduce how he feels about her and takes a shock from the gadget behind him as he wonders. The other Rangers tease him about his methods of conquest before he leaves on his skateboard to meet his date. Elsewhere, a ship lands on Earth, with Singe emerging from it. Almost immediately, he meets Snide, who is guarded by Wrench and Fury, whom asks him if there is any reason he should not slice the incomer into smithereens. Singe keeps his cool and informs him he should not do it if he wants the Energems. Wrench is curious about how he knows about them, to which Singe replies rumour has it they are loose on the planet and that Snide is willing to partner with anyone who can bring him one. Fury then questions his ability to do so, a criticism Shinge immediately dismisses by saying travelling on a burning asteroid is more than enough proof. Snide is convinced that this alien may be helpful and states the Rangers may be about to meet their match. At the skate park, Chase makes a skill exhibition to Kaylee, who is bothered that he has been trying to impress her for an hour and has not even let her speak, to which she politely dismisses herself from his presence. In the meantime, Tyler receives a letter from Rusty, who claims to be the last person to see his father before his disappearance. He has no time to read the massage, however, as the city is attacked. Both he and Chase are the first to arrive at the scene, where they confront Fury. However, they are surprised when Fury informs them he will not be the one they will be fighting, but Singe instead, whose identity confuses and puzzles them. The newcomer's silhouette emerges from a blanket of smoke and mocks the heroes, who tells them they give him a headache and the only way to cure it is by crushing them. They respond by challenging him. He draws his blaster and begins firing at them, pushing Fury out of the way so he is not hit. Though the duo takes shelter behind a construction, Singe quickly demolishes it and successfully takes three shots at each of them. Singe quickly takes to enjoy the fight in what he considers a game of hide-and-go-blast. When he hits an old lady, Chase takes her to Kaylee's car and leaves, impressing the girl ith a midair backflip. Upon returning to the battle, he helps the overwhelmed Tyler with his Dino Armor X, but even it proves insufficient to harm Singe and he is blasted back like his peer was before. The other Rangers then arrive to the scene. Riley and Ivan take on Singe while Shelby and Koda help their fallen teammates. The six then charge together, only to narrowly dodge Singe's Flame Flare, which destroys the buildings behind them. Singe claims he might have to deal with them later, as his head is killing him. Fury tells him to forget about it and finish them. Singe informs him he cannot give him orders and reminds him he was on Earth for millions of years and never recovered one Energem. Fury is infuriated about this and begins to fight Singe one-on-one in a seemingly even battle. They are both forced to retreat after the heroes take advantage of their struggle as a convenient opening. Back at the ship, Wrench presents Singe with a photo of the Black Ranger and his girlfriend. He is pushed aside by Fury, who tells him not to call him master. Heckyl then shows up and asks Singe where are the Energems he promised Snide. Singe replies by showing the pic to him, whose content Wrench briefly explains. Singe then explains his plan to Heckyl to make the heroes fall apart by taking those they hold dear from them. Heckyl is pleased and amused, but warns Singe he better bring him an Energem or there will be no tomorrow for him. Tyler comments with Shelby about the letter he received and tells her this might be the breakthrough he was waiting for. She encourages him to meet Rusty, to which Tyler thanks her, even giving her a kiss to the cheek. Meanwhile, Kaylle visits Chase and goes straight to the point by breaking up with him because of the Black Ranger. After some small talk, she rejects him for good and leaves. Chase is frustrated by this, but then learns from Shelby the breakup is his fault due to his self-centered persona and individualism. However, Chase does not give up hope and comes up with a plan. Elsewhere, on an excavation site, Tyler meets Rusty and learns of what happened to his father. He is hopeful his father has managed to escape the collapse of the cave and, after Rusty praises his Energem, crediting it as a once-in-a-lifetime kind of find and really something unique, Tyler leaves with renewed Faith on finding his father. The Black Ranger then surprises Kaylee and asks her what she likes and does on her free time, to which she responds space, and wishes to be an astronaut. She then goes on a date with him, enjoying a ride in the beach while playing pipe and a look at the night sky stars through a telescope. She is excited and pleased, but somewhat taken aback by the fact he does not reveal himself to her, to which he says he cannot. Chase sees the pictures he took with her and is more in love with her than ever, but acknowledges sighing she is not in love with him. but with his morphed form. Keeper talks privately with Chase and advises him that hiding behind a mask, speaking an accent and covering his true self as the Black Ranger will never enable the two to have a future together, something which Chase eventually reasons with. Chase then breaks up with Kaylee as the Black Ranger. He, however, immediately comes to her rescue when she is seized by Wrench and Singe. He manages to free her and the other heroes, save Tyler and Kendall, arrive to help him. The Rangers then morph, and, together, they take on the generals. While they fight, Kendall informs Tyler of the situation and has him rendezvous with the others to fight the evil duo more effectively. Singe seemingly retreats after getting another headache, apparently leaving Wrench to fend for himself. Fleetingly on his own and unaided, Wrench is momentarily overpowered, even proclaiming what they are doing is just rude. Nonetheless, Singe is actually conversing with Heckyl, who fires the Magna Beam at him and enlarges him to giant size in what Singe refers to as "a big surprise". Upon growing, he exclaims it is about he puts his foot down, which he does literally, nearly crushing Wrench. Tyler then arrives aboard the Plesio Zord and claims he could use a crew. The Rangers battle Singe using the Plesio Charge Megazord, using the Dino Super Drive mode and both the Para Formation and Raptor Formation, but Singe proves simply too strong, as he blocks the first attack and takes little damage from the second, barely a scratch. He then blasts them back and taunts them by calling them back for more. Poisandra is impressed and praises Singe while mocking Fury in the process. Having had enough of Singe, Fury claims he will have the last laugh and proves to be having none of it by reverting the Magna Beam's polarity, shrinking Singe back to his regular size. Back at the ship, Fury feels a stench coming from his cell and tells Singe to get out. He is then informed Heckyl allowed Singe to pick any cell he desired as a reward for his performance. However, Fury indeed has the last laugh and warns Singe to watch his step or he will step all over him. Back at the Dino Bite Cafe, Kaylee and Chase come back together, but Chase's focus on Kaylee is such he forgets the grill, which Shelby reminds him of. To his horror, the grill is on fire and he rushes to control the situation. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voices) * Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) * Mark Mitchinson - Singe * Reuben Turner - James Navarro * Elizabeth Dowden - Kaylee * Arlo McDiarmid - Rusty Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Dino Armor X, Dino Cycle, Para + Para (Dino Steel), Para + Para (Morpher Blast), Dino Drive, Para (Battle Mode), Dino Super Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego + Stego (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel), Dino Drive, Raptor (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel), Tricera + Tricera (Morpher Blast), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger –Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A Errors *When morphing to face Singe for the first time, Chase's charger is still in its inactive state. *When Tyler and Chase morph, they say "Unleash the Power", then "Energize", instead of the other way around. *When Tyler shows Rusty his Energem, the holder falls off, but, when he puts it back, the holder is still on his chest. *Once again, the Rangers refer to themselves as "Power Rangers Dino Super Charge" despite being the Dino Charge Rangers. Notes * This episode shares its title with the 23rd episode of Power Rangers in Space. * Tyler figures out of what happened to his dad as written by his old friend, Rusty. * This marks the first appearance of Singe. * Singe should not know of Heckyl/Snide's plans, as no one could have possibly told him that he was looking for help to find the Energems. (In fact, they are already forcing Fury, Curio, Wrench, Poisandra, Spikeballs, Vivix and the other outlaws to help them, and none of them were aware of Singe's existence). * This marks the first combination of the Plesio Charge Megazord Para Formation and the Plesio Charge Megazord Raptor Formation. See Also (fight footage and Megazord battle)